Pokemon Emerald: The Mewtwo Chronicles
by PimpedOutToast
Summary: Set in the same universe as my other Pokmeon Fics  See Soulsilver for info . Five years after the events in Johto, Bryan aka the Second Mewtwo is living easy in Hoenn. May, a girl from Johto, begins her adventure at this time as well. slight OCxMew.
1. May and a Mewtwo

Pokemon Emerald: The Mewtwo Chronicles

a Pokemon Fanfiction

by

PimpedOutToast

Chapter 1

May and a Mewtwo

Bryan...no, his name was Mewtwo now... loitered in Oldale Town.

How could he do this?

It all started when he first came back here five years ago.

He'd played hero of the night for a few months, until one day he rescued the mayor of Lillycove and become famous overnight.

Everyone wanted to meet the "Talking Pokemon" at first.

Now he was a regular member of society again... sort of.

He was still somewhat famous, but many thought him a monster due to his origin.

However, the people of this small town were very kind, and accepted him for what he was.

In return for their kindness, he protected them, from nature or otherwise.

He had all he needed to survive here.

He stopped to let some of the children play with his tail, chasing it as he waved it to and fro.

He was happy in this life.

Unfortunately he was about to get thrown for a loop.

* * *

><p>May hopped out of the Moving van.<p>

She wore black biking shorts and an orange zip-up jacket that went past her waist covering her pelvis and had no sleeves.

Around her waist was a green belt with various pouches on it.

On her head was a green bandana with a white Pokeball emblem on it.

She also wore driving gloves and sneakers.

She had brown hair that dropped down on both sides of her head, framing her face.

"May, we're here!" Said her mother, who had come out of the house.

May breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally! It was getting stuffy in that truck."

"Well, this is Littleroot town! How do you like it? It's our new home!" Her mother explained.

"It's pretty! There's so much nature here!"

"It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think?"

May nodded "Yeah, totally!"

"And you get your own room, May! Come on, let's go inside!"

The two entered the house.

There were Vigoroth moving things around for the family.

"Isn't it nice? The moving company's Pokemon do all the moving for us! May, your room is upstairs. Go check it out, dear! Your father bought you a clock, so be sure to set it!" May's mother instructed.

"Okay, will do!" May happily proceeded to the second floor of the home and into her room.

She was a very carefree girl and had a cheerful personality bolstered by a sense of good will.

However, this sometimes backfired; just as many people found her annoying as they found her kind and happy.

However that was back in Johto, and now they were in Hoenn.

This small town was a lot different from Goldenrod, her former home, but that was fine. She was confident that there would be no rampaging cat-like Pokemon here in this little town, or in this region entirely.

She reached up and took the clock off the wall, set it to the proper time, and then placed it back on the wall.

After her mother suggested it, May went over to her desk.

Sure enough, everything she had back in Johto was here.

She booted up her computer and withdrew a Potion from it.

She loved the convinces of technology.

She went back downstairs and her mother called her over to the television.

"May! Quick, come quick!"

May hurried to the TV.

"It's Petalburgh gym! Maybe your father will be on!"

May's father was a gym leader. She'd admired him and his job for most of her life.

_She _wanted to be the one on TV someday.

However, the broadcast was over.

"One of your father's friends lives in town...Professor Birch wasn't it? He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself!"

"Okay! Bye mom!"

May left her new home and went to the house next to hers.

She knocked on the door and a woman about her mother's age answered.

"Hi! I'm May, and I just moved in next door! My dad is friends with Professor Birch. Is he in?"

"Hi! It's nice to meet you! He isn't in right now, but we have a son about the same age as you. He was excited about making a new friend. He's upstairs, I think. Go on up and say hello!"

"Okay!"

However he wasn't home.

May noticed a pokeball on the floor and approached it.

"Hey!"

She looked to the door.

A young man her age with black hair and a silly hat

"Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm May, your new neighbor! Your mom said you'd be up here, so I came to say hello!"

"So you're the one who moved in next door? I didn't know it'd be a girl."

He was more surprised than disappointed.

That was a good sign to May, because he _was _kind of cute... well, once you got past that outrageous hat.

That changed with his next statement.

"Dad said that person who moved in next door was a gym leader's kid, so I assumed you'd be a guy. Anyway, nice to meet you!"

"What did you say?" May was insulted by the blatantly sexist comment.

Brendan realized his slip up and found no way possible to rectify his mistake.

He didn't like the look in May's eye.

That was another thing about May; she had a temper.

Normally she was a very delightful person to be around, but piss her off and you'd have hell to pay.

"Let me tell you something! There have been plenty of powerful Gym Leaders who were female, including Claire, the leader of the Blackthorn Gym in Johto, so..."  
>She went into an angry rant about how sexist he was and how he needed to at least learn to keep these kinds of comments to himself.<p>

When she was finished, Brendan apologized swiftly.

"Anyway... my name's Brendan."

He noticed she didn't have any pokeballs on her belt.

"May, don't you have any Pokemon?"

"No..."

"You want me to go catch-! I forgot I'm supposed to help my dad catch some wild Pokemon. Some other time, okay?"

He ran over to his PC and started typing something.

"Okay... bye then!"

She went back downstairs.

When she left she noticed a girl at the edge of town.

May approached the girl.

"What's wrong?"

"There are scary Pokemon out there! I hear their cries but I'm too scared to see what's happening. Could you do it for me?"

"Alright, stay here." May replied before walking north.

"H-Help me!"

She saw a man running from a brown Pokemon, a Zigzagoon.

* * *

><p>Bryan's superhuman senses heard the cry for help from the nearby town of Oldale and he started heading south.<p>

* * *

><p>May ran further north.<p>

"You over there! Please, help!"

"How?"

"In my bag there, there's a pokeball!"

May rushed to the nearby bag and chose Torchic.

"O-Okay! Now what do I do?"

"Call it out!"

May sent out the small bird and entered battle.

After a rough start, the Pokemon and May got into synch and took out the Zigzagoon.

"Whew... I was in the tall grass studying wild Pokemon when I was jumped," explained Birch.

Then Bryan arrived, causing May to freeze cold.

That Pokemon was the one from five years ago in Goldenrod... the one in the armor...

"**Someone said they needed help?"**

"Oh, it's you, Mewtwo. This young girl helped me. Thanks for being concerned though!"

"**Not a problem. I may not be as famous anymore, but I'm not above helping someone in need."**

He noticed May.

"**You okay?"**

"You're... that thing...from Goldenrod..."

"**...Oh. You're from Johto aren't you. I can smell it on you. Don't worry, I was under mind control when I was in that armor. After Team Rocket was beaten, I was freed from their grasp, and came back home to Hoenn to help people."**

"Goldenrod? Team Rocket?" questioned Birch.

"**Wasn't always one of the good guys. It's not something I like to talk about."**

"...I understand. May, why don't we head on back to the lab?"

The two humans walked off and Bryan vanished into Teleport, going back to Oldale.

* * *

><p>"So, May," Birch began when they got back to the lab. "I've heard so much about you from your father. I've heard you don't have your own Pokemon yet."<p>

"No sir." May replied.

"But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb! I guess you have your father's blood in your veins after all! Oh yes, as a thanks for rescuing me, I'd like for you to have the Pokemon you used."

"Really? Thank you very much!" May took the pokeball.

"If you work at Pokemon and gain experience, I think you'll make an extremely good trainer. My kid, Brendan, is also studying Pokemon while helping me out. May don't you think it might be a good idea to go see Brendan? He can show you the ropes."  
>"Alright! Bye!"<p>

May took her Pokemon and ran off to find Brendan again.

After passing the first route and fighting off the Wurmples, she made her way to Oldale...

Where she ran into Bryan again.

"**Oh, it's you. The guy you're looking for is up north. Don't ask how I know. I'm psychic."**

"Thanks..."

May continued north, but Bryan had elsewhere to be;

he was to meet at Sky Tower with Mew and Rayquaza today.

After five years, he was finally going to be considered an "official" legendary.

He left Gardevior in charge and vanished in a flash.

* * *

><p>May caught up to Brendan, who was writing something down.<p>

"Okay, so it's this one and this one that live on route 103..."

"Hey, Brendan!"

He looked up.

"Oh! Hi May! What brings you this way?"

"Your dad suggested I find you; he said you could show me the ropes of being a trainer."

"I see. How about we have a little battle, then? I'll teach you what being a trainer is about!"

"Okay!"

May sent out Torchic and Brendan sent out a mudkip.

After some short trade offs, May won out.

"I think I get it. I think I know why my dad has his eye out for you now."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look, your Pokemon already likes you."

The torchic was rubbing against May's leg.

"May, I get the feeling you could befriend any Pokemon with ease. We should head back to the lab."

"Okay."

Brendan got a head start and managed to arrive at the lab first, and told his father about the battle he had with May.

When may arrived she was greeted by Birch.

"I heard that you beat Brendan on your first try. That's excellent! Brendan's been helping with my research for a long time and has an extensive history as a trainer already. Here, May, I ordered this for my research, but I think you should have this pokedex."

the professor handed May a Pokedex.

"The pokedex is a high tech tool that automatically makes a record of any Pokemon that you meet or catch. Brendan goes everywhere with one."

Brendan walked over to may.

"Here, take these."

He gave her six pokeballs.

"Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Bryan landed softly on the Sky Pillar's top floor.<p>

He was having some difficulty breathing; the atmosphere was thin here.

"_**Eh. Mew, he's here."**_

"**Oh goody! Normally we like to have all the legendaries when we induct a new one, but right now only Rayquaza and I are available. You'll meet the others later I'm sure."**

"**Okay. So what do I do?"**

"**Nothing! You're part of the family now!"**

"_**Hey, don't start that family crap again, mew. You know I don't like that. Makes the newbies soft. If you're going to be a legendary, kid, you'll need two things. First, you have to find somewhere to call your own, like a cave, a mountain, a lake, something. Second, you need to keep an eye out for trainers. They'll try and catch you."**_

"**One tried. Apparently since I'm part human I'm immune to the system of the Pokeballs; they can't tell what I am so they short out."**

"_**Wierd. Then again you're a weird kid. Go on, get out of here."**_

Raquayza yawned and curled back up.

"_**I want some shut eye. Somethin' big's coming and I wanna be well rested."**_

"**Okay..." **

Bryan thought the Weather Trio's master was very lazy for his position.

"**Come on, let's go explore and find you someplace to call your own!"**

Mew tapped him on the nose playfully before the two took off.

**'A place to call my own huh...'**

He knew just were to go.

* * *

><p>On her return trip to Oldale, May caught a Poochyena.<p>

After visiting the Pokemon Center and the Mart to stock up on supplies, she headed west, catching a Lotad along the way.

Soon she arrived at Petalburgh City.

She visited the Pokemon Center than went to visit-and possibly challenge- her father.

She walked into the gym and was greeted by him.

"If it isn't May! So you've finished moving in?"

May gave her father a quick hug before nodding.

"Yeah we're all moved in now!"

"I'm surprised you managed to get here by yourself!"

"I'm not by myself! I have Pokemon with me now!"

"I see. Then you're going to be a trainer like me. That's great news! I'll be looking forward to it. "

Before May could ask for some more information on what 'it' was, a young man about her age walked into the building and approached her father.

"E...Excuse me... I... I'd like to um...get a Pokemon, please..."

"Hm? Oh you're, uh...Wally, right?" Norman replied.

"Yes. I'm going to stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town. I thought I would be lonely by myself, so I wanted to take a Pokemon along. But I've never caught a Pokemon before. I don't even know how..."

"Hmm...I see... May you heard that, right?"

"Yeah, what's it got to do with me?"

"Go with Wally and make sure he safely catches a Pokemon."

Norman handed Wally a Pokeball.

"Here, I'll loan you my Zigzagoon."

"Oh wow! A Pokemon!"  
>"Take this pokeball too. Go for it!" Norman encouraged.<p>

"Thank you!"

After that May and Wally wandered back the way May had arrived in town and into some tall grass.

After some searching Wally managed to catch a Ralts.

"Wow! I really did it! I caught a Ralts! My Pokemon... May, let's go back to the gym!"

The boy ran off before May could respond, so she hurried to catch up.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Meteor Falls..." <strong>Murmured Bryan.

This would be his home.

He felt comfortable in a cave, something he couldn't describe.

He guessed it was the fact he was a Mewtwo; the original favored a cave in Kanto.

He hid himself away in the deepest room of the cave, where only a small body of water separated the land near the entrance to the room and the land on the far side, where Bryan now stood.

"**Well, this is goodbye for now, Mew."**

"**So it is. Good luck!"**

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?"<p>

"Great! I caught one!" exclaimed Wally.

"That's good to hear." Norman turned to May.

"May, if you want to become a strong trainer, here's my advice: Head for Rustburro City beyond this town. There, you should challenge the Gym Leader, Roxanne. After her, go on to defeat other gyms and their leaders. Collect badges from them, understood?"

"Yes! I'll do my best!"

"Of course I'm a gym leader too; some day we'll have to battle. But that's only after you've become stronger."

After hearing that May left town west, catching a Taillow as she moved on.

After a short walk she entered the Petalburg Woods.

She eventually came upon a man who was going on about Shroomish.

"I was going to ambush you, but you just HAD to dawdle in the woods."

A man in an odd outfit with a blue bandana appeared.

"I got sick of waiting, so here I am!"

He approached the man in the green suit.

"You! Devon Researcher! Hand over those papers!"

The man ran behind May.

"You! You're a Pokemon trainer! You have to help me, please!"

'This guy seems like a shady character...'

"Eh, what're you doing?"

"I'm going to protect this man! You want him, you gotta get past me!"

"That's fine! No one who crosses Team Aqua gets mercy, not even a kid! Come on and battle me!"

The grunt sent out a Poochyena, and May sent out her Torchic.

However, it got knocked out after taking sand attacks, making it unable to hit its target.

So Taillow took over and finished the job.

"Grr... You've got some nerve meddling with Team Aqua! I'll let you go today though!"

The man ran off deeper into the forest.

"Whew! That was awfully close!" Said the green-suited man. "Thanks to you he didn't rob me of these important papers."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a Great Ball.

"I know, I'll give you a Great Ball as thanks!"

He handed the item to May and ran off.

After another battle, May left the forest and got the TM Bullet Seed, which she taught too her Lotad.

Then she eventually made her way to Rustburro.

She healed up her team and headed for the gym.

May's Lotad was the star player here, wiping the floor with these enemies.

It even evolved into a Lombre.

The path to the Gym Leader was short, so May was soon faced with the woman in charge of the gym.

"Hello, I am Roxanne, the Rustburro Gym Leader. I became a gym leader so that I might apply what I learned at the Pokemon Trainer's School in battle."

"I'm May from Littleroot Town, daughter of the Petalburgh Gym Leader, Norman, and new trainer."

"Would you kindly demonstrate how you battle, and with which Pokemon?"

She sent out a geodude and May sent out her Lombre.

Lombre took out the first and following geodudes with ease.

The nosepass proved somewhat tougher to take down, as Roxanne used several potions, negating any damage done.

However, Lombre won out in the end.

"Please accept this official Stone Badge."

Roxanne handed May the badge.

"This badge serves as the second half to the HM Cut. Please take this too."

She handed May a CD.

"This is the TM Rock Tomb."

May left to see a person in a similar uniform to that of the thug from earlier running down the street, pursued by the man in green from before.

"Wait! No!" The man in green pleaded.

With that he took off.

After healing her team, May managed to find the HM Cut. It was given to her by a friendly man known as "The Cut Master".

She taught it to her Torchic.

She then headed north-east, and met the man in green again.

"Oh, it's you!" He said, noticing her. "You're that fantastic trainer who helped me in Petalburg Woods."

"I'm not that great yet." May replied, flattered.

"Don't sell yourself short, kid! Anyway, do you think you could help me again? Team Aqua stole the Devon Goods I had on me! If I don't get them back, I'll be in serious trouble!"

"Okay! I'll go find that thug and get your... whatever it is for you!"

"You're a lifesaver kid, really!"

May ran east in chase of the Grunt, and managed to catch an Abra.

Outside the cave she soon arrived at, an elderly man seemed to be in disarray.

"What's wrong sir?" May asked.

"My Peeko and I were on a walk...and we were jumped by an odd thug! The scoundrel made off with my darling Peeko!"

"I think I know who you mean. I'll get your Peeko back!"

The man didn't hear her; he was mumbling gibberish and sobbing.

She entered the cave and saw the grunt and a Wingull, which she assumed was Peeko.

"What, are you coming? Come and get some then!"

He took a step back.

May walked over too him.

"Aw, Keelhaul it all! That hostage Pokemon turned out to be worthless! And to think I made a getaway... into this tunnel to nowhere! Hey you! So you wanna battle me? Fine!"

The man sent out a Poochyena and May sent out her Torchic.

The dog Pokemon fell easily to Ember.

"Gah... this is plain not right! The boss told me this would be a slick and easy job to pull. All I had to do was steal some package from Devon. Tch! You want it back that badly, take it!"

He shoved the box into May's hands and ran off.

Then the elderly man approached and ran over to his Pokemon.

"Peeko! Am I glad to see you're safe!"

He turned to May.

"Peeko owes her life to you! They call me Mr. Briney. And you are?"

"I'm May."

"I sincerely thank you!" Replied Briney. "Now, if they're anything that troubles you, don't hesitate to tell me; you can usually find me in my cottage near the Petalburg woods!"

He turned to his Pokemon.

"Come,Peeko, we should make our way home."

The two left May alone.

She noted the grunt was right; the cave was blocked by large rocks that kept her from progressing.

However, they looked as if a strong Pokemon attack would shatter them.

She left the cave and returned the stolen items to the man in green.

"You got them back! Thank you! You really are a great trainer! As my thanks, I'll give you another Great Ball!"

He handed May the enhanced Pokeball.

"Excuse me, please! Please come with me!"

He led may back to the Devon Building.

After they arrived on the third floor, he asked May to deliver the goods to Slateport, to which she agreed.

Then she met with the President of the company.

"I'm Mr. Stone, the President of Devon Corporation. I just got word about you! You saved our staff not just once, but twice! I have a favor to ask of an amazing person like you."

"What do you need, Sir?" May asked.

"I understand you're delivering a package to Slateport City. Would you mind dropping by Dewford along the way? I was hoping you deliver a letter to Steven in Dewford."

"Okay, I can do that!"

Mr. Stone handed her the letter and she carefully put it away.

"Now, you should know that I am a great President. So, I'd never be so cheap as to ask for something with nothing in return. That's why I want you to have this!"

He handed May a small yellow-orange device with a blue button in the center.

"That device... It's a Pokemon Navigator, or PokeNav for short. It's an indispensable tool for any trainer on an adventure. It has a map of the Hoenn Region. You can check the locations of Dewford and Slateport easily!"

"Thank you very much, Sir!"

"Don't mention it. Now, on another topic, I've heard two dangerous criminal organizations – Team Magma and Team Aqua- Have been making trouble far and wide. Be careful of them."

"I will be."  
>"Go with caution and care." Mr. Stone warned as May left.<p>

* * *

><p>On her way out she got an update to her Pokenav.<p>

The match call feature might come in handy, she thought.

As she headed south again, she ran into Brendan.

"Hey May!"

"Hi Brendan!"

He noticed the PokeNav around her neck.

"So you have a PokeNav too? Cool!"  
>"I just got this Match Call thing put in it."<p>

"Awsome! Let's register each other in our PokeNavs!"

They traded information.

"By the way, I passed Mr. Briney in the woods. I bet he was on his way back to his home in his cottage by the sea. Hey, want to have a battle to see how far we've progressed?"

"Sure why not?"

May sent out her Taillow and Brendan sent out a Slugma.

The fire slug took out the bird, but Torchic used Cut to wipe out the other fire type.

Brendan then sent out his Mudkip, so may sent out her Lombre.

Bullet Seed ended that battle fast.

"By the way, you know Mr. Briney, the guy I just passed? You probably don't know since you just moved here, but he was once a great sailor."

May decided to pay the old man a visit.

* * *

><p>Bryan sighed as he used his psychic power to make a random Bagon float in the air in slow circles.<p>

Some might call it cruel, but being cramped up here was _boring_.

He wasn't as lazy as Rayquaza. Why did he have to stay here? Weren't there Pokemon here that roamed too, like the Legendary Beasts in Johto?

He got an answer as a red and white dragon appeared in front of him via high speed movement.

Surprised he sent the Bagon flying into a wall.

"**Woah! Who're you?"  
>"I'm Latias! I heard you're the new legendary in Hoenn, and decided to say hello!"<strong>

"**You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't just appear in front of people!"**

"**Sorry! Anyways, I"m off again!"**

"**Off? To where?"  
>"Oh, where ever I feel." <strong>Latios Replied.

"**Don't you have a cave or island or something like that?"**

"**Yeah, but I don't like staying there all the time. It's so boring!"**

Bryan's face lit up as much as a Mewtwo's could.

There _were _roaming Pokemon.

Rayqyaza was an ass for not letting him know.

"**So you just... you know...roam?"**

"**Yep! Well bye!"**

The dragon type sped off.

Bryan soon followed, using Teleport to leave the cave.

Like hell he was staying all cramped up in a cave.

* * *

><p>May entered the shack.<p>

"Hello?"  
>Briney turned to face her, ceasing his chase of Peeko.<p>

"Oh? You're May, the girl who saved my darling Peeko! We owe so much to you!"

"Well, I heard you used to be a great sailor from a friend of mine, and I wondered if you could take me to Dewford." May requested.

"You want to sail with me?"  
>"I have to take a letter to someone in Dewford and a Package to Slateport."<p>

"What a busy life you must lead! But what you're asking is no problem at all. You've come to the right man! We'll set sail for Dewford!"

The two humans and Peeko got into the boat and set sail at high speed south.

Suddenly a familiar figure appeared next to their vessel.

"**Hello there, May was it, how's it going?"**

"You're... mewtwo... right?"  
><strong>"You can call me by my human name, Bryan. Everyone else just calls me Mewtwo except for Gardevior and the kind old lady I was staying with in Oldale. So what are you up to now?"<strong>

"Delivery Girl for Mr. Stone right now."

"**You mean THE Mr. Stone in Rustburrow? I'm impressed, May! He's a powerful man."**

"How about you? You kind of just disappeared."

"**After I met with the legendaries I holed up in Meteor Falls for a while until I got bored and decided to be a Roaming Legendary instead! You'll probably see me around quite a bit, especially if trouble heads your way. I've heard rumors there are some thugs causing trouble."**

"Yeah, Team Magma and Team Aqua."

"**I'll keep an eye out for them. Any distinguishing Features for uniforms?"**

"The Aquas dress like pirates if that helps."

Bryan went into Telepathic hysterics and almost lost focus and fell into the ocean, barely catching himself in time.

"**AHAHAAH! Pirates? Are you joking? That's hilarious! At least Team Rocket looked like thugs of some kind! Well I guess I won't be able to miss em'. Later!"**

He broke off as the boat approached Dewford.

The boat pulled into the docks and Briney tied it down.

"Ahoy! We've made landfall in Dewford! I suppose you're off to deliver that letter now, right? I'll wait here for you."

May ran off to try and find Steven.

After asking around, she found out he was up north in Granite Cave.

May entered the caverns and began her hunt for the man who she was to deliver the letter to.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 1<p> 


	2. Iron

Chapter 2

Iron

May entered the gym.

The caves were dark, but a kindly hiker had given her Flash, HM05.

Unfortunately, she was unable to use it outside of battle; the badge from the Dewford gym was required.

After running in the dark for a while battling trainers and having her Abra evolve, she found the Leader of the gym.

"I'm Brawly, Dewford's gym leader! I've been churned by the rough waves of this place and been toughened up by the pitch black caves! So you wanted to challenge me? Let's see what you're made of!"  
>Brawly sent out a Machop and May sent out her Taillow.<p>

It took out the Machop without trouble.

Next was a Meditite.

It got off a Focus Punch and took out her Taillow.

But a barrage of Bite attacks from her Poochyena made sure the Pokemon didn't get of another attack.

The third was a Makuhita.

Kadabra took it out with one confusion move.

"Woah! You totally swamped me! Take this Knuckle Badge!"

He handed the item to May.

"The Knuckle Badge makes strong Pokemon obey you without question. It also works as the second half of Flash. Take this too!"

He handed May a CD.

"That contains the TM Bulk Up!"

Now able to light the way in the dark cave, she descended.

She caught an Aron along the way as a nice bonus for taking this delivery task.

Eventually she found Steven.

"Excuse me! Are you Steven?"

"Yes, that is who I am. I travel around looking for rare stones."  
>"I have a letter for you."<p>

"Oh?"

May handed him the letter.

"I need to thank you... let me give you this TM. It contains my favorite move, Steel Wing."

He handed May a CD.

"Your Pokemon seem quite capable. If you keep training you could even become champion of the Pokemon League. That's what I think" Steven said. "Let's register one another in each other's PokeNavs.

The two traded Ids and Steven ran off.

Business here concluded, May returned to Briney.

The two set out for Slateport.

* * *

><p>"Ahoy! We've arrived at Slateport!"<p>

May went around looking for the place she was supposed to deliver the package to and soon found it.

However, the Captain, Stern, was not in.

After some exploring (and the discovery that Team Aqua was infesting the museum, but were, for now, non-hostile,) she found the man, who thanked her for her delivery.

"Now we can start the expedition! "

Then two aqua grunts burst into the room.

"Hah! We'll take those parts!"

"W-what? Who are you people?" asked Stern.

May put herself between the man and the two grunts.

"We're Team Aqua!" one said. "Our boss wants those parts! So shut yer yap and hand em' over!"

One of the grunts then challenged May to a battle.

However, Lombre's Bullet Seed took out the grunt's Carvahna easily.

"Oh man, what a disaster! The boss is going to be furious!"

His buddy shoved past him.

"Hmph, sniveling wimp! Let me take care of this!"

The second grunt sent out a Zubat.

Aron used Rock Tomb to dispose of the bat Pokemon with ease.

The next Pokemon was handled by Lombre, the Carvahna easily falling to Bullet Seed.

The grunt turned to his partner.

"Now what? If we don't get those parts we're in for it!"

Then another man in a similar yet different uniform walked up the stairs.

"I came to see what was taking you so long, and here I find you've been beaten by a kid!"

The man turned to May.

"We are Team Aqua and we love the sea! I am Team Aqua's Leader, Archie! What makes you interfere with us?... No! You can't be with Team Magma? No you aren't dressed for the part... Pokemon. People. All life depends on the Sea. So, Team Aqua is dedicated to the expansion of the Sea. Don't you agree? What we are doing is a magnificent undertaking! Ah, fine... you're still too young to understand our noble objective. But I warn you, don't even consider interfering with our plans again. The consequences will cost you dearly!"

With that the criminals took off.

"You are...?" asked Stern.

"I"m May."  
>"Okay. That was a tense situation! Thank you for saving us! There's no time to lose! We have to set out on our undersea expedition soon! Thanks again, but I really have to go!"<p>

Stern ran off too.

With that finished, May headed north and ran into Birch.

"Oh May, fancy seeing you here!"

"Hello, Professor!"

"Where might Brendan be?"  
>"He isn't traveling with me."<p>

"I see. That's fine. Oh, I heard your PokeNav had the Match Call system installed. I should register you in mine as well. That way I can rate your Pokedex any time."

The two traded information.

"May... keep an eye out for Brendan."  
>"Will do!"<p>

"Thanks! Well, see you later!"

Birch ran off.

May continued forward, entering a battle that caused her Torchic to evolve.

She continued again, this time coming upon a house that seemed abandoned.

However, there was someone inside, the Trick Master.

She took his first challenge and won a Rare Candy.

After leaving and heading north again, she ran into Brendan.

"Oh hey May! This is where you were. How's it going? Have you been raising your Pokemon? I'll check for you!"

Brendan sent out a Lombre and May sent out her Taillow.

After the one hit KO Tallow got from Wing Attack, Brendan sent out a Slugma.

May retaliated with her Combusken.

Double Kick ended that.

Finally was a Marshstomp, which May took out with her Lombre.

"May you've trained without me noticing. Good enough! Here, take this!"

He handed May an itemfinder.

"That's an Itemfinder. Use it to root around for items that aren't visible. If it senses something, it emits a sound. Anyways, I'm off to find new Pokemon."  
>Brendan ran off and May continued north, eventually arriving in the next city, Mauville.<p>

She healed her team at the Center, stocked up on supplies at the Mart, and headed for the Gym.

In front of it was Wally.

He was pleading with a nearby man.

He then noticed May.

"Oh hi May! I've gotten a lot stronger since we first met. I want you and my Uncle to understand that. Will you have a battle with me?"

"Alright!" May replied.

"Thank you. Here I come!"  
>He sent out Ralts and May sent out her Poochyena.<p>

One bite attack did it in.

Wally sighed and looked to his Uncle.

"...I'll go back to Verdanturf..."

He looked back to May.

"Being a trainer is tough, isn't it? It's not enough just to have Pokemon and make them battle. That isn't what being a real trainer is about."  
>"Wally, there's no need to be so down on yourself," said his Uncle. "What's keeping you from getting stronger and stronger? Come on, let's go home. Everyone else is waiting for you."<p>

With that the two headed off west.

May entered the gym.

After a few battles, during which her Poochyena evolved, and some switches, she made it to the Gym Leader.

"I've given up on my plans to convert the city, I have. And so, I put my time into making door traps in my Gym. Oh? Now, what are you doing here? What's that? You say you've gotten past all my rigged doors? Wahahahah! Now, that is amusing! Then, I, Wattson, the Leader of Mauville Gym, shall electrify you!"

He sent out a Voltorb and May sent out her Kadabra.

Two confusion attacks put it down.

Next was an Electrike.

May's Pokemon got a lucky hit in and took it out in one Confusion attack.

Third was a Magneton, which Combuskin put down with a few Double Kick attacks, although the bird Pokemon was paralyzed in the process.

Finally was a Manectric, which Kadabra sent packing through a combination of confusing his foe and disabling the devastating Shock Wave attack.

"Wahah! I lost! You ended up giving me a thrill. Here, take this badge!"

Wattson handed May the Dynamo Badge.

"That badge serves as the second part to Rock Smash. You should take this too."  
>He handed her a CD.<p>

"That's the TM for Shock Wave."

After some searching she got her hands on Rock Smash HM, taught it to her Mightyena, and headed west.

When she arrived at Verdanturf town, she decided to pop in and visit Wally and his family.

After a few amusing conversations, May left Wally with his declaration to get stronger and challenge her again in her mind.

She headed north into a cave.

In return for reuniting a couple, she received Strength, HM 04.

After discovering this cave looped back to where she rescued Peeko and stopped the crook from Aqua, she backtracked to Mauville and headed north.

After a hike through a superheated cave, May walked east again.

Along the way, her Taillow evolved into Swellow.

Eventually she came to a route covered in ash.

She wasn't very happy about this, but forged on.

After a few battles and a stop at the Pokemon Center in the next town, May went south.

She eventually found her way to Meteor Falls.

* * *

><p>Bryan woke with a start.<p>

Someone was in his home.

And it wasn't just a normal trainer, no.

This presence was wicked in intention.

He rose from his spot on the ground of the cave and floated over the water, exiting the small portion of the caverns he was in.

He wasn't going to tolerate thugs in his home.

X

"Heheeh! With this meteorite, that thing in Mount Chimeny will..."

"**Will what?"**

"Eh?"

The Magma Grunt turned and his eyes widened with fear.

"W-WHat..."  
><strong>"You are trespassing in my home! I will not tolerate thugs desecrating my place of living."<strong>

Then May arrived on the scene.

"Bryan! Who are these guys?"  
><strong>"Team Magma I guess. At least their outfits aren't as outrageous as Team Aqua's."<strong>

"Grow a pair, man!" Said the other grunt to his terrified partner. "It's just another Pokemon! We'll just do what we normally do to anyone or thing that gets in our way!"

"**Oh, I'm not just _any _other Pokemon. I'm a Mewtwo. Created to be the most lethal fighting machine on the planet. May, you take the coward. I'll take the ignorant one."**

"Right!"

"Hold it right there, Team Magma!"  
>"Hehe! Even Team Aqua joins us!" Said the bolder grunt with a smirk.<p>

"**This just got complicated. No matter, one foe or a hundred I won't be defeated easily."**

"We've got the meteorite, so off to Mt. Chimney we go!"

The Magma grunts pushed past May and ran off.

Archie approached May.

"Didn't I see you before? At Slateport's Museum?"

"Yes you did." May replied warily.

"**Who are you, human."**

"Oh that's right you're that one Pokemon that showed up five years ago and saved the Mayor of Lillycove. Mewtwo wasn't it? This doesn't concern you."

"**On the contrary, anything that goes on in Hoenn concerns me."**

"I see." Archie frowned and turned back to May.

"You're one odd kid. Team Magma is a dangerous group of fanatics. They engage in destruction, claiming to expand the land mass. They are Rivals to us, the Sea-Loving Team Aqua!"

"**So level with me here. Just for a minute. You want to make more sea, and they want to make more land. Either way will make Pokemon or humans suffer. And you think _you're _in the right. In other words you two are Environmental Extremists."**

"We're more than that. We're doing this for the good of mankind! With more sea, there is more water! As I'm sure you know the human body is 92 percent water."

"**Of course I know that. My brain could put most supercomputers to shame. But that water would require desalinization before you could drink it. I've decided."**

"Decided what?" Archie asked warily.

"**For now I deem your group the lesser of two evils until proven otherwise. I'll overlook your shenanigans for now and focus on Team Magma. This is until I can grasp the situation further, at which point my decision may change."**

"I see. It is nice to know you are as intelligent as you claim. Now, we must give chase to Team Magma!"

Archie and the grunts ran off after the Magma grunts.

"So you're siding with them?" May exclaimed in disbelief.

"**They are the _lesser _of two evils right now. I'm not a human anymore; I'm a Pokemon. Therefore, my interests lie with Pokemon, not humans. He made a valid argument. I also said that if I see evidence otherwise, I'll stop them."**

"Okay, if you say so."

"**For now, you should head to Mt. Chimney and stop Magma from whatever they're doing up there. I'll meet you there."**

Bryan vanished.

* * *

><p>After a long walk back to where she came from, May got to the gondola to the top of the mountain.<p>

After arriving up top she met Bryan again.

"**Magma and Aqua are already going at it. They're using Poochyena. I'll be at a slight disadvantage here, but not too bad because of my dual typing. I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well."**

The two ran up and saw Maxie taking on three Magma Grunts at one time.

"You two! I knew you'd show up! See what lunacy Team Magma is doing? They're going to inject the power of the meteorite into the volcano to make it erupt!"

"**May, stop that! I'll be there after I help this guy."**

"Right!"

Bryan took a stance and focused his strength into his his body and used the move Bulk Up, increasing his muscle mass.

Then he delivered a Brick Break to the leftmost Poochyena, knocking it out.

He then proceeded to take out the one on the right with a triple kick.

His muscles slowly returned to normal size and definition.

Archie took care of the third Pokemon.

"Thank you for your aid."

"**Do not forget... I am watching you. Come. I must disarm that machine before it activates."  
><strong>

* * *

><p>May ran up to Maxie.<p>

"The power contained in the Meteorite... By amplifying its power with this machine, Mt. Chimney's volcanic activity will instantly intensify... Its energy will grow deep inside the crater and... heheheh..."

"Hey you! Step away from the Meteorite!"

"Hm? Who are you? I'd heard Archie bemoaning a child who's been meddling with Team Aqua's affairs. It must be you he meant. Humph! So you're thinking of interfering with us, Team Magma?"

"Yes! I"m May and I won't let you make the Volcano erupt!"

"Now you listen. Long ago, living things used the land to live and grow. That is why land is all important! It is the cradle of all! That is why Team Magma is dedicated to the expansion of the land mass. It is for further advancement of humankind and Pokémon! And for that, we need the power of what sleeps within this mountain..."

"**What do you mean, 'power that sleeps within this mountain' ?"** Inquired a newly arrived Bryan.

"Oh! There was no need for you to learn that much. But, no matter! I'll teach you the consequences of meddling in our grand design!"

He engaged in battle with May.

First was a Mightyena which May's Combusken put down with Double Kick.

Next on the roster was a Camerupt.

Aron was sent out for that.

After the camel took out Aron and Combusken, Kadabra ended the fight.

Kadabra also took out the Zubat.

"What? I, Maxie, was caught off guard!" He recomposed himself. "But enough about that. I will retreat this time. But don't think this is the last you've seen of Team Magma. Even without the meteorite, if we obtain that orb..."

Maxie ran off with his thugs and May reached for the meteorite.

"**STOP! If you remove it without deactivating the system the device will activate and make the Volcano erupt! Let me handle this..."**

Archie approached May.

"May! Thank you! With your help we thwarted Team Magma's destructive plan! But you... Whose side are you on? Ah it doesn't matter. We will remain vigilant and keep up our pursuit of Team Magma. We shall meet again!"

With that Archie took off.

"**Got it. Here, return this to that scientist in the Meteor Falls. I have to ask Rayquaza some questions."**

He handed the meteorite to May and vanished.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey, up and at em, Rayquaza. Shit's going down and I have some questions."<br>_"Geez kid, learn to knock." _**Rayquaza complained before uncoiling somewhat to face Bryan.

"**There aren't any doors. Recently this organization called Team Magma tried to make a volcano, Mt. Chimney, erupt using a meteorite. Said they wanted to 'awaken the power within the volcano.'. When he was stopped, he mentioned an orb. Maybe I should elaborate-!"**

"_**I know about those two groups of morons, kid. The orb he means is probably the Red Orb, meant to summon Groudon. The other, the Blue Orb, is meant to summon Kyogre. Those two are asleep now, and have been for thousands of years, kid. If one shows back up, no worries.**_

_**Humans can handle it. I can't be bothered to get off my ass to deal with every little problem humans have, and you shouldn't either. And besides, Groudon's fat ass is too lazy to do shit even if he wakes up. Worst is a drought for a while. Humans'll get over that. Now get the fuck out of here before I make you."**_

"**Geez, sooory.." **Bryan took his leave.

As he flew back to Meteor Falls, Mew appeared beside him.

"**Talking with Rayquaza? That's new."**

"**He's an ass and he's lazy. He's mostly useless. He did tell me some things I need to know."**

"**Oh? Like what?"**

"**About Groudon and Kyogre."**

"**Really? Why would you want to know about them?"**

"**I think Team Magma's going to try and wake up Groudon."**

"**Oh my. That is a problem."**

"**Mew, I'm going back to Johto for a while. I'll be back in a few days I hope."**

"**Okay then. Bye!"**

* * *

><p>The day she turned 18 was the day she put Rocket Incorporated back on the business map.<p>

Soul, in three short years, had turned ruins of a company back to its former glory.

Now there were several branches to the business, all legitimate.

There was Rocket Medical, providing the latest in medicine and medical tech for humans and Pokemon alike, Rocket Arms, selling high-tech armor and weaponry to military forces world wide, Rocket Entertainment, the home for the most state-of-the-art in home entertainment, from Televisions to surround sound systems.

The cherry on top?

She was getting married in a few months.

Yes life was-

"**Hello, Soul."**

"That's Chairwoman Giovanni to you."

A little known fact was that Giovanni was the _family _name, not her father's first name.

His first name was probably embarrassing; only he knew it.

"**I want to ask a favor."**

"I'm sorry, we're a business, not the Mafia, Mewtwo."  
><strong>"Close. I'm Bryan, the second Mewtwo. I know you have the blueprints for the armor that was made for me. It's where you got the basis for your body armor line."<strong>

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

"**Don't be that way with me. I want you to rebuild that armor and upgrade it to enhance and fine tune my powers instead of suppress them."**

"How will you pay for this?"

"**I won't. You owe me."**

"I owe you nothing."

"**Alright. Do it or I'll kill him."**

"Good luck trying."

"**He won't suspect me. Don't bother calling, every form of communication in this office is down now. It stays down until you say yes and build the armor or no and I kill him."**

"You're just as much of a monster as the first Mewtwo."  
><strong>"Please. I have a good reason to kill him. My home is in danger. Rayquaza's a lazy asshole who won't get up off his ass to do his damn job!"<strong>

"...Alright. I'll do it. What's the time frame?"

"**Three days."  
><strong>"...I'll see what I can do. Let me make a few phone calls."

* * *

><p>May arrived at Lavaridge town.<p>

She healed her team up and headed to the gym.

After several battles and a maze-like set of teleportation panels, May found the gym leader.

"Welcome to-!" The girl cleared her throat and changed her demeanor.

"I mean, Puny Trainer how good to see you've made it here! I have been entrusted with the... no, wait... I'm the Gym Leader here, Flannery. Uh...Dare not underestimate me, though I have been leader for a short time! With skill inheritied from my grandfather I will, uh... demonstrate the hot moves we have honed on this land."

Flannery sent out a Numel and May sent out Combusken.

The bird Pokemon won out with a few Double Kick attacks.

This pattern repeated for the next foe, a Slugma.

Combusken damaged the third Pokemon, a Camerupt, but Overheat took out May's Pokemon.

Kadabra finished the job and dealt with the next Pokemon on Flannery's team, a Torkoal.

"Oh... I guess I was trying too hard... I... I've only recently become a Gym Leader. I tried too hard to be someone I'm not. I have to do things my natural way. If I don't, my Pokémon will be confused. Thanks for teaching me that. For that, you deserve this."

Flannery handed May the Heat Badge.

"Even stronger Pokemon from before will obey you with the Heat Badge. It also works as the second half of Strength. Take this too, a token of my appreciation."

She handed May a CD.

"This is the TM for Overheat, a powerful fire type move."  
>After May left the gym, she was approached by Brendan.<p>

"Hey, that's a decent collection of badges. You may as well have these."

He handed May a pair of Go-Goggles.

"Keep those with you if you plan on going out into the desert near route 111. There are Pokemon that are specifically desert dwellers. As for me? I think I'm going to challenge Norman now. See you around!"

Brendan ran off.

May hiked back to Slateport and had Mr. Briney return her to Petalburg; she was going to challenge her father as well.

* * *

><p>"So you just need us to alter the systems that drained your power and turn them into amplifiers?"<p>

"**Yeah. The look was fine, but I was thinking maybe a matte finish instead... now I'm just nitpicking though."**

"That's nothing. We'll have your armor done in a few days. Why not head over to Kanto in the mean time? Your counterpart is over that way."

"**I might do that..."**

* * *

><p>After several "themed" battles, May arrived at the Gym leader's room.<p>

Right now, he wasn't dad, she reminded herself, he was Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader.

Her enemy.

"Hm.. so you did get four gym badges." He noted. "Fine. As I promised, we will have a Pokemon Battle. Know that I will do everything in my power as a Gym Leader to win."

Norman sent out a Spinda and may sent out her Combusken.

One Double Kick ended that fight.

It took a few double kicks and being on the receiving end of some damage itself, but Combusken beat the next contender, a Vigoroth.

The third Pokemon, a lilloone was beaten by Kadabra.

The final Pokemon, a Slaking, was beaten by a combination of revives, attacks and super potions. The fight however was ended by Combusken.

"I...I can't believe it... I...I lost to May...? But! Rules are rules! Take this Balance Badge!"

Norman handed his daughter her fifth badge.

"That serves as the second half of the move Surf. This is my gift to you,"

He handed her a CD.

"That contains TM Facade."

He sighed.

"As a gym leader I can't express how unhappy I am... but as a father it makes me happy and sad; it's odd."

Then Wally's father burst in and, after a short conversation with Norman, dragged may back to Wally's house.

After speech of thanks, he gave May HM03, Surf, which she taught to her Lombre.

After surfing the path she had taken by boat, she arrived at an expanse of water she couldn't cross previously and did just that.

She then ran into Steven.

He went on making small talk before running off again.

Eventually she came upon a Weather station, wherein lied Team Aqua, who went after her on sight.

She beat all the trainers within before coming face to face with an Admin, Shelly, who taunted May before attacking.

She started with a Carvahna.

May sent out an odd choice, Combusken.

However the the choice turned out to be the right one, as a single Double Kick took out the fish.

The second and last Pokemon was a Mightyena, who met the same fate.

After the battle, Combusken evolved into Blaziken and learned Blaze Kick.

"It's bad enough to have Team Magma blunder about, but now you too! What makes you want to sniff around in our business anyway?"

Before may could respond a male grunt ran up to them.

"We have a situation here! A Team Magma Squad just passed in front of the Weather Institiute! They appear to be headed for Mt. Pyre!"

"What? We can't waste any more time here! We need to go to Mt. Pyre too!" Replied Shelly.

With that the Team cleared the building.

"Thanks! Thanks to you, we're safe!" Said a meteorologist. "It might be an odd way of thanking you, but take this Pokemon! It changes shape based on weather conditions!"

The Pokemon vanished no sooner than it had touched May's hands, sent to the PC system.

After leaving and walking a ways right, she met up with Brendan once more.

"May! Is this where you've been looking for Pokemon?"

"Actually I just finished dealing with some thugs who were holding up the Weather Institute back there."  
>"Really? Awesome! Let me see how good you got. I'll test you!"<p>

Brendan sent out a Lombre, and May sent out her Swellow, who took it out in one hit from Wing Attack.

Next on the roster was a Slugma.

May sent out her Lombre in response.

One Surf attack was what ended that match up.

Next was a Marshstomp, which Lombre also battled.

However, Lombre fell and Mighteyena had to deal the finishing blow, a Bite attack.

"I'd say you're good enough to search for Pokemon anywhere." Brendan said. "Here, I'll give you this, try it out!"

He handed Laura a CD; HM02, Fly.

After discovering something was blocking her path to the gym, May headed East, and ran into Steven again.

"It's been a while," he said. "There's something blocking the way to the gym you can't see, right?"

"Yeah. Do you know what it is?"

"If I were to use this device on that obstacle... Better yet, let me show you."  
>He put the goggles to his eyes and a thin laser shot out, passing over an area of distorted light that slowly turned into a Pokemon...<p>

Which attacked May.

After a short battle that ended in the capture of the creature, Steven handed her the device.

"I want you to take this Devon Scope. Let's meet again somewhere."

With that Steven took off.

May knocked out the Pokemon in front of the gym, healed her team, and proceeded into the building.

After several trips to the Pokemon Center and several puzzles that involved moveable walls, she found herself confronted with the gym leader.

"I am Winona, the gym leader of Fortree City. I have become one with Bird Pokemon and soared the skies. However grueling the battle, we have triumphed with grace. Witness the elegant choreography of bird Pokemon and I!"

Her first Pokemon was a Swablu.

May sent out her Aron.

It handled the first foe well, but in the end it came down to the powerhouse that was Blaziken to do most of the work, winning every match up after that.

"Never before have I seen a Trainer command Pokemon with more grace than I... In recognition of your prowess, I present to you this Gym Badge."

Winona handed May the Feather Badge.

"With this badge, extremely strong Pokemon will obey you. Also, it serves as the second half of fly. Take this as well, a gift from me."

She handed May a TM.

"That is Aerial Ace."

With that May left, healed her team, and headed east again.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo leaped to another building. Since his brutal punishments to criminals had started, crime in Viridian was down by quite a bit.<p>

He was about to head off to Pewter when he sensed a familiar attack speeding toward him, which he blocked with a Shadow Ball.

"**Good to see your reflexes aren't any worse for the ware," **Said Bryan.

"**You...why are you here?"**

"**I dropped into Johto to have something special put together for me."**

"**Oh? And what exactly might that be?"**

"**New armor."**

"**You want to restrain your powers...why?"**

"**I don't. The suit's being modified to enhance my strength. In short, shit's going down in Hoenn and the Legendary who's supposed to stop it is a lazy, obnoxious asshole. So I'm preparing."**

"**I see. I have nothing to discuss with you then. Leave me be, child."**

Bryan sighed and returned to Johto.

There were two days left until his suit was functional.

And that wasn't after they installed the software he needed.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 2<p>

As you can see I portray the Legendaries a bit differently than a lot of people might see them.

Remember to review if nothing else.


	3. The Begining of the End?

Chapter 3

The Beginning of the End?

Along the way south, May caught an Absol.

After a few more battles, May managed to evolve her Aron into a Lairon.

However, not even two steps after that fight, she saw Team Aqua grunts plotting to converge on Mt. Pyre.

She decided to explore the building ahead of her first.

It turned out it was a Safari Zone; May would have to check it out later.

She withdrew her Absol in place of her Mightyena, but the Pokemon stubbornly refused to stay in its pokeball.

After several failed and comical attempts, May gave up and decided to let the Pokemon walk along side her.

After surfing south and entering the shrine to dead Pokemon, May noticed Absol looked wary.

After she exited the main area, she headed up the mountain itself and encountered a series of Team Aqua grunts.

She ran up the stairs and met once more with Archie.

"Team Magma got here first, but we also got what we wanted."

Absol growled at the man; his intentions were something that would bring doom to this land.

"The Red Orb, preserved at Mt. Pyre, is now in the possession of me, Archie! Now we can bring our Ultimate Objective to fruition! Okay Team, we're pulling out!"

With that Archie and Team Aqua took their leave.

"Oh no... this cannot happen..." Said an elderly woman.

"What can't happen?" asked May.

"Not only the Blue Orb, but even the Red Orb has been taken...The Blue Orb and the Red Orb must never be separated; they must always be together. What are those men trying to do with the Orbs?"

She then showed something to May.

"In their rush, Team Magma left this behind. Perhaps you can make use of it."

The elder woman handed the Magma Emblem to May.

After May left and returned to the main path, she had a couple of trainer battles before she reached Lilycove.

Her first stop was the Pokemon Center.

Then she headed to the Department store...

...only to meet Brendan again.

"Oh, hey May. I'm running some errands for my dad. Anyways, it's been a while. Want to have a battle to see who's raising Pokemon better?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Aww, but you know I'm not going to lose to you, May!"

Brendan sent out a Tropius.

May sent out her Lairon

Two Rock Tombs put the Tropius down.

Brendan's second choice was Marshstomp.

May sent out Lombre.

After a couple of super potions to recover from the Marshstomp's Take Down attacks, Lombre won out using Bullet Seed.

Third was Ludicolo.

May sent out her Swellow in response.

Three Aerial Ace attacks put the strange duck-like Pokemon down.

Last on the roster was a Slugma.

May took it out fast with Surf from her Lombre.

"Humph... you've done a lot of raising...That stings a bit," he somewhat whined. "I had a head start on you as a trainer...Well, I'm going back to Littleroot town. I've been working on research with the Pokedex. What are you going to do, May? Take on the Pokemon League Challenge once you get all the badges?"  
>"That's what I was planning on doing, yeah."<p>

"Good luck with that. Later!"

He called out his Tropius and Flew off.

After stocking up on supplies, May tried Surfing East.

However, Team Aqua was blocking the path.

After some snooping around, she got tipped off a cave nearby had been converted to their purposes.

May decided to check that out.

However it too was a dead end.

Some more asking about and she decided to head for the Jagged Cave.

* * *

><p>Back in Johto, Bryan was growing impatient.<p>

"**I'm asking how far along you are, not is it ready yet!"**

"It's _implied_! It's taking a bit longer than expected."

"**What? Why?"**

Soul sighed. "The tech boys wanted to install some prototype stuff on it and get feedback from you. I gave it the green light because it seemed like a profitable investment in the future."

"**Fine. How much longer"**

"Oh just a few hours. Don't get your necktube in a knot."

"**Hey! That's a second spinal column thank you."**

"Whatever..."

* * *

><p>Sure enough, there was a hidden cavern on on the Jagged Pass.<p>

It opened up when May got close with the Magma Emblem.

After a long series of battles with Magma Grunts and several times getting lost, May battled an Admin, who fell quickly to Absol's power.

"Who cares if I lost? Maxie should have awakened Groudon by now."

May looked at the pool of lava next to her.

A large Pokemon sat motionless in the center.

It's colors were desaturated however.

She hurried around and encountered Maxie once more.

"Groudon..." he murmured. "...Nothing could awaken you from your sleep in magma...This Blue Orb is what you sought, wasn't it? I have brought you the Blue Orb! Let its shine awaken you! And show me... show me the full extent of your power!"

The orb glowed and the inanimate Pokemon slowly became more saturated and let out a roar before disappearing into the magma.

"Groudon! What's wrong? Where have you gone..."  
>Maxie noticed May.<p>

"..Oh...so it was _you_..."

"What? I didn't do anything!"  
>"Don't bother lying; I've seen you poking around here and there. I get it now! You must have pulled a cheap stunt!"<p>

Maxie sent out his Mightyena, and May sent in Absol.

However, Roar forced Lairon out.

This didn't change the outcome however; Lairon won out with ease.

Next was a Camerupt, which was dealt with by Lombre.

Lairon came back to deal with the third Pokemon, a Crowbat.

Rock Tomb sealed the fate of the bat-like Pokemon.

That was the end of that battle; Maxie had once more lost to May.

"What makes you so adept at handling Pokemon?" Maxie asked rhetorically. "No matter. There has to be some reason why Groudon Fled...That's what you're thinking too, isn't it?"  
>"Now will you stop trying to make this volcano erupt?"<p>

"There is no longer a use for this place. I am going after Groudon, so this is where we part!"

With that Maxie took off.

May however headed back to Lillycove.

Perhaps now Team Aqua was gone.

* * *

><p>They weren't, but she managed to get something about jacking a submarine...<p>

Slateport.

She was too late when she got there.

Aqua had taken the submarine.

She hurried back to Lillycove; sure enough, the guards at the base had vanished.

However, there was still an Aqua presence in the base, so May was forced to fight off _all _the grunts.

However, she found a useful item just lying around; a Master Ball.

Of course, that was among other items.

She finally made her way to the last room, but was faced with an Admin; Matt.

He sent out a Mightyena, and May sent out Absol.

Absol took it out with little trouble.

The second and last Pokemon, a Golbat, proved a bit tougher, and warranted a Hyper Potion, but was beaten as well.

"Heheh! While I was toying with you, our boss got through with the preparations! Our poss is already on his way to some cave under the sea! If you've giving chase, you'll have to search the big, wide sea beyond Lillycove. But will you find it? Hehheh..."

May took off and headed east once she left the base, the Wailmer now gone.

Eventually she arrived at Mossdeep City.

She healed her team and headed to the Gym.

After a very dizzying chain of puzzles, May made her way to the gym... leaders?

"Hehe! Were you surprised?" Said the girl on the left, Tate.

"Fufufu... were you surprised?" asked the girl on the right, Liza.

"That there are _two _gym leaders?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah I was!" May replied.

"We're twins!" The two exclaimed together.

"We don't need to talk..." Started Tate.

"...because we can each determine what..." continued Liza.

"...The other is thinking..." added Tate.

"...all inside our minds!" finished Liza.

"This combination of ours..." started Tate.

"...Can you beat it?" finished Liza.

They sent out a Claydol and a Xatu, and may sent out Absol and Lairon.

Absol took the hits the Claydol dished out, but four of May's team went down before Absol could take the enemy Pokemon down.

The battle dragged on; the psychic types were unable to damage Absol, although they did make it so she was the last Pokemon on May's team, and Absol was struggling to break their enhanced defenses.

But in the end, Absol outlasted the two and managed to deliver enough Bite attacks to end the fight.

"What? Our combination..."

"...Was shattered!"  
>"It can't be helped; you've won..."<p>

"In recognition, take this..."

Liza handed may the Mind Badge.

"The Mind badge serves..."

"..as the second half..."

"To the HM Surf."

"You should also take this."

Tate handed May a CD.

"That TM04 contains..."

"...Calm Mind!"

May left the building in a hurry.

The way the girls talked was kind of creepy.

After leaving the Pokemon Center she noticed Team Magma was on the island.

As she approached, they noticed her and ran off.

May followed them to the Space Center.

After clearing the first floor, she was attacked by three grunts consecutively.

They weren't a problem.

She ran into Steven soon after, who was being confronted by Maxie and the Admin from earlier.

"Team Magma... What could you possibly want with Rocket Fuel?" Steven asked.

"Since you're so curious, you deserve an explanation," answered Maxie. "We're going to jettison the entire load in to ! With Groudon gone, we have no need for that slag heap of a mountain! So, we'll use the fuel's power to make the volcano erupt! It will be savage!"

"Don't count on it!"

Maxie's expression changed to an annoyed one.

"May, you're going to help me beat them?" asked Steven.

"You bet!"

The admin sent out a Camerupt and Maxie sent out a Mightyena.

May sent out her Swellow and Steven sent out his Metang.

The battle was mostly one sided in favor of May and Steven, although both lost the Pokemon they had started the fight with.

"All I want... I just want to expand the land mass..."

"I'm with our leader..."

"We failed to make the volcano erupt...We failed to control Groudon after we had awoken it...Is our goal to expand the land misguided? If...if we of Team Magma are wrong... Might Team Aqua's goal to expand the sea be just as misguided?" Maxie murmured before turning to Steven.

"Alright. We will give up on the fuel. There appear to be more important matters that I must examine..."

With that, Team Magma vacated the building.

"Whew, that was too tense. May, thank you. I have something to give you as thanks for your support. Please come and see me at home after this. I live here, on this island, not in Rustboro, by the way."

After healing her team, May managed to find Steven's house.

She knocked on the door and he answered.

"Ah, come in."  
>She entered the house.<p>

There were samples of meteorites in glass cases on one end of the room.

"As you can see, there's not much here, but it's my home. Thank you for all that you've done. This is my token of appreciation," he handed her a CD.

"This is the Hidden Machine Dive."

As May headed out south, Brendan called.

"Hey May, I was in Pacifidlog Town and I saw this green dragon-like Pokemon flying overhead; I've never seen anything like it! I wish you could've seen it! Later!"

He hung up.

May continued on her journey to the next town.

X

Rayquaza was done searching for that stupid kid. He'd hunted every square inch of Kanto and he hadn't found that Mewtwo anywhere.

As he curled back up on Sky Pillar, Mew appeared.

"_**Mew... You got any idea where this kid is?"**_

"**He ran off to Johto I believe some three days ago. I don't know why."**

"_**Oh. Whatever. I'm going back to sleep. Don't bug me, okay?"**_

"**Okay..."**

* * *

><p>May had found out exactly how Dive worked.<p>

The Pokemon and their trainer were surrounded by a bubble of oxygen, enabling breath underwater and resistance to the pressure and by extent the risk of blowing up from surfacing too quickly.

She had arrived in Sootopolis soon after the experience.

However, the gym was closed and there was nothing to _do _here.

So she started exploring outside of the city and its nearby waters, heading east and then south.

Then she came upon the Seafloor Cavern.

After some sickening rapids and some grunt battles, May was faced with both Admin Shelly and a common grunt in a double battle.

However, between Absol and Blaziken, the Aqua members were nothing.

Another Rock-Based puzzle later, May found herself in a misty cavern.

After a short walk and the finding of the TM Earthquake, which May to to her Lairon, She found herself looking at a desaturated Pokemon that was in a similar state to Groudon...

"Hold it right there."

Archie approached her.

"So it was you after all."

He swept an arm out toward Kyogre.

"Behold! See how beautiful it is, the sleeping form of the ancient Pokemon, Kyogre! I have waited so long for this day to come..."

He looked back to May.

"It surprised me how you've managed to chase me here. But that's all over now. For the realization of my dream, you must disappear now!"

He sent out a Mightyena and May sent out Blaziken.

A few Double Kicks ended the first round.

Next up was a Crowbat, which May countered with a Thunderbolt from her Absol; the technique was from a TM she had acquired.

Absol's Thunderbolt also put down the next Pokemon, a Sharpedo.

"What? I lost to a mere child like you?" He calmed himself and smirked. "I commend you; I must recognize that you are truly gifted. But! I have _this _in my possession!"

He pulled out the Red Orb from his vest.

"With this Red Orb, I can make Kyogre..."

Suddenly, the orb began to glow brightly without any command from Archie.

Kyogre came back to life and vanished.

"What? I didn't do anything... The Red Orb...Where did Kyogre go?"

A device in his pocket went off.

Archie read the name.

"It's from our members outside."

Archie opened the phone and turned from May.

"Yes? What is it? Hm...It's raining heavily? Good. That is what should have happened when we awakened Kyogre."

A pause.

"What? It's raining far harder than we envisioned? You're in danger? That can't be... That's just not possible...Hold your position and monitor the situation!"

Archie turned off the phone and looked at May.

"There's something wrong. The Red Orb was supposed to awaken _and _control Kyogre...But why? Why did Kyogre disappear? Why?"

He threw the orb to the ground and it rolled to the wall.

Then Maxie showed up.

"What have you wrought? Archie... you've finally awoken Kyogre, haven't you? What will happen to this world if this downpour continues for all eternity? The world's landmass will drown in the deepening sea..."

"W-What? Don't get all high and mighty with me! Wasn't it you, Team Magma, that enraged Groudon? So long as I have this Red Orb, I should be able to control Kyogre." He said, picking up the orb. "I should be able to control it..."

"We don't have the time to argue about it here!" yelled Maxie. Get outside and see for yourself! See if what you've wrought is the world that we've desired!"

Maxie shoved past Archie and approached May.

"You too, May, you need to get out of here as well!"

The three hurried out of the cave.

* * *

><p>Archie was speechless for a few moments. Then...<p>

"What is this scene? Did...I make a horrible mistake?" He took a step back. "I...I only wanted..."

"Do you understand now, Archie? Do you finally understand how disastrous your dream turned out to be?" Asked Maxie, his voice stone serious. "We have to hurry! We have to do something before the situation goes completely out of control!"

May was about to say something when Maxie cut her off.

"May, don't say anything. I know that I have no right to be critical of Archie... But the way things are now, I doubt we humans will be capable of doing anything about it. But neither can we stand by and watch helplessly. The responsibility to putting an end to this falls to Archie and Me. This Defies belief..."

Maxie turned to look at the monsoon forming.

"Those super-ancient Pokemon... Their power is unbelievable! They've upset the balance of nature!"

"Wait! What about that Mewtwo? Couldn't he do something? Speaking of him, where in the hell is he?" Archie raged.

May shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"<strong>How much longer?"<strong>

"They're running the final diagnostics now."

"**How long will that take?"**

"Another few hours."

A nearby TV changed to an emergency broadcast.

"_This just in! Hoenn has been stricken with a sudden monsoon! Meteorologists are baffled at what could possibly be causing this phenomenon..."_

"**Looks like we don't _have _a few hours."  
><strong>Soul walked up to him and got in his face.

"We do if you don't want the armor blowing up with you in it. This machinery is durable, but the software is sensitive. Understand?"

"**...If I don't make it in time, you're all dead."**

* * *

><p>Steven arrived next to May.<p>

"May! _What _is happening!" Steven screamed over the howling winds of the monsoon.

"Team Aqua awakened Kyogre!"

"This is horrible... After the scorching heat wave ended, this deluge began..."

"Heat wave?"

"When Team Magma awakened Groudon I assume. But... if this doesn't stop... all of Hoenn... no, the whole WORLD will drown. This huge rain cloud is spreading from above sootopolis. What in the _world _is taking place there? There's no point in arguing here; Sootopolis might provide the answers."

He looked at May.

"I don't know what you intend to do... but don't do anything reckless... okay?"  
>"Alright..."<p>

"Okay. I'm going to Sootopolis."

Steven flew off, soon followed by May.

* * *

><p>Groudon and Kyogre were in battle.<p>

In the middle of the town.

She surfed over to where Steven was and talked to him.

"May... since you're here... I'm assuming you're willing to involve yourself in the crisis."

"Of course! I can't let them destroy Hoenn or the world!"

"Very well. I'd like you to meet somebody. Come with me, please."

The two walked to a cave.

"Inside you'll find someone named Wallace. I think you can help him."

May entered the cave and soon found the man.

"Hello?"

"Ah, you must be May; I've heard of your exploits. My name is Wallace. I was once the gym leader of Sootopolis, but something came up. So now, I've entrusted my mentor Juan with the gym's operation."  
>A pause.<p>

"Groudon and Kyogre, the two Pokemon clashing here, are considered to be Super-Ancient Pokemon. But there aren't just two super-ancient Pokemon. There is one more somewhere. Somwhere there is a super-ancient Pokemon named Rayquayza. It is said that Rayquayza calmed the two combatants once before in the distant past. But even I have no clue of Rayqyaza's whereabouts. May.. do you perhaps know where Rayquayza is now?"

"I remember... a friend... making vague mention of its location... Sky Pillar I think- yes! It was Sky Pillar!"

"Then we'll head there right away!"

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived the storm had spread to even Sky Pillar.<p>

"May. Rayquaza should be further up here. I'm worried about Sootopolis, so I'm going back. Sorry... it's all in your hands now."

Wallace left may to enter the tower alone.

When she reached the top floor, she approached the coiled green Pokemon.

"...Rayquayza?"

The Pokemon slothfully turned its head to look at the girl and her Absol.

"_**Another trainer. Get outtta here, kid. I'm trying to sleep. I'm not in the mood to battle."**_

"It's not about that! Groudon and Kyogre are fighting and they could destroy the world!"

"_**Solve your own damn problems, kid. You've averted disaster before, you can do it again. Your species is resourceful, ain't it? Now buzz off."**_

The great dragon gave May a light shove with his tail.

"Please! You have to-!"  
><em><strong>"Either you leave now or the next time my tail meets you you're dead. Got it?"<strong>_

"..."

May silently left.

She had failed.

* * *

><p>"...more aerodynamic than the older model, and is twice as durable with half the weight. It's also less bulky," Soul continued explaining as Bryan was geared up.<p>

"To top it all off, it has a built in National Pokedex that will analyze and identify any known Pokemon. It will also provide readouts on other things, like atmosphere, altitude and such."  
><strong>"Will it make me stronger?"<strong>

"One hundred and twenty five percent stronger."  
><strong>"Faster?"<strong>

"Exceeding the speed of our best fighter jet, the fastest on the market."

"**More durable?"**

"A car crusher couldn't touch this thing. Are you satisfied?"

"**Very. May I take my leave?"**

Soul nodded to the technicians. "Release the locks."  
>Chords hissed and detached from the armor.<p>

"**How does it keep powered?"**

"Your own psychic powers. In other words, you don't have to do a thing."

"**Good."**

"One warning; if you output too much psychic power, the suit won't be able to handle the strain and will break apart. Understand?"

"**Got it."**

"You're good to go."  
>Bryan took off at high speed, creating a Sonic Boom behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>May simply stared at the two giants going at it.<p>

Soon her home- her world- would be destroyed, drowned by the torrential rain.

This was-!  
>A blur shot into her vision, did a U-Turn, stopped and pointed its right hand at Kyogre.<p>

"**ZAP CANNON!"**

The beam of electricity shot down and impacted Kyogre.

"_**GRAGH!"**_

Swiftly Bryan swapped targets and charged a Solar Beam.

"**SOLAR BEAM!"**

The blast impacted Groudon.

"_**ARRGH!"**_

"**Do I have to do that again, or will you two go back to sleep like the senile old coots you are?"**

"_**Ey' Look kid. I ain't senile, kapeesh? I may be a bit outta shape, but if yous dink's I'm senile, yous be barkin' up tha wrong tree."**_Groudon responded.

"_**Referring to us in that manner... How **_**dare ****_you, insolent child!" _**Kyogre growled.

"**Is that a no? I hope that's a no. I just got this suit, you know."**

"_**Kid, yous sure you wants ta' fight us?"**_

"_**I can tell you now; your chances of winning are-!"  
><strong>_**"Very high, actually. Did the math myself. My chances are-"**

He charged the two attacks again.

"**99.98213 Percent."**

He launched the attacks again.

The two ancients roared in pain.

"**I can do this all day!"**

"_**Fiah' Blast!"**_

The attack hit Bryan, who blocked with his left arm.

The armor began to melt, then sizzle.

"**Disengage Left Gauntlet!"  
><strong>_"Disengaging." _Replied a computerized female voice.

The armor's latches hissed and the gauntlet fell into the pool of water beneath him.

**'Damn! They are strong. I don't know if I can-!'**

"_**Ice Beam!"**_

Bryan felt a numbing cold through his armor on his lower right leg.

"**DAMN IT! Disengage lower right!"**

"_Disengaging." _

The piece of armor fell off.

He fought hard, but in the end, Bryan was just not strong enough to take both of them at once.

As the last of his armor fell off, he fell from the sky into the waiting water below.

He had failed.

X

_Bubbles._

_Amber bubbles._

_Then a lab._

_Scientists._

_Panic._

_Death._

_A cave..._

_These were not his memories..._

_They were the memories of the Original Mewtwo.  
>Strong, unstoppable, a god in his own right.<em>

_What was he?_

_A wanna-be._

_No._

_He had this power too._

_He had to have it!_

_He felt it._

_He wanted it._

_He needed it._

_He grasped that power..._

_and changed Forme._

* * *

><p>Water shot out of the pool in an explosion, startling the two other legendaries.<p>

"**I will not allow you to desecrate my home with your petty arguments."  
><strong>Not only was Bryan's vocabulary more refined, his "voice" was deeper. Not as much so as the Original Mewtwo's but noticeably deeper.

His form had changed as well... to that of the original Mewtwo.

He waved his hand in the air and a cyclone descended, surrounding the three legendaries and ripping a hole in the cloudy sky.

Windows shattered and the humans below struggled to stay on the ground...

Until Bryan glued them to the ground using his power.

"**If you want to dispute control of the weather... then so be it. It is MINE to wield as I SEE FIT!"**

A smaller cyclone shot out of the other and tossed Groudon into the water, the Pokemon struggling to stay afloat due to his weight.

Then Bryan clenched his paw and a bolt of Lightning struck Kyogre.

This wasn't a Pokemon move. This was real, _natural _lighting.

"**If you wish to desecrate my home with your petty rivalry... No.. If you thought you would get away with this... You have been proven wrong. I will slay you right here and now!"**

"_**Shut up, kid. You're out of line on this one."**_

"**Do _not _refer to me as that. I am a Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokemon in existence! If you want a fight, you have found one!"**

Bryan charged a Zap Cannon, but Rayquaza dodged and sent a Dragon Pulse back at him.

A Hyper Beam negated the attack.

"**You'll have to do better than that, lazy old MAN!"**

Rayquaza sighed. _**"That old man shit won't work on me. Just give up."**_

The dragon sent out his own Hyper Beam that hit Bryan, sending him crashing into the side of the crater that was Sootopolis.

Suddenly Bryan's entire body glowed Violet.

He raised his hands and violet orbs appeared all around Rayqyaza.

"**PSYSTRIKE!"**

The balls of psychic energy expanded and slammed into Rayquaza.

"_**I'll admit... I felt that one. But you'll have to do better than that to beat me, kid."**_

"Stop!" Yelled May. "Didn't you come back to stop Groudon and Kyogre?"

"**Stop...Groudon... and …."**

Bryan changed formes again, back to Hybrid Forme.

"**Damn...I fucked up. Nothing more I can do now."**

Rayquaza turned his attention to Kyogre and Groudon.

"_**Alright you to dumbfucks. Get over whatever crawled up your asses and go back to sleep or something. No more fighting or I'll have to kick your asses. Got it?"**_

Without a word the two Legendary Pokemon vanished.

"_**There. Now next time you come buggin' me girl, we're going to fight, understand? I don't like havin' to get up and do this shit. Now I have to clean up your damn mess."**_

With a roar to the sky, Rayquaza activated his Air Lock power and the skies cleared and turned to normal again.

"_**As for you kid, pull any more shit like that and I'll kill you my damn self, to hell with mew. We clear?"**_

"**...Yeah."**

"_**Okay."**_

With that, Rayquaza took his leave.

Bryan vanished as well, returning to Meteor Falls.

He had some thinking to do.

May surfed over to the Gym, where Maxie and Archie both stood.

"So the super-ancient Pokemon weren't only Groudon and Kyogre..." said Maxie. "after all our fruitless scheming and effort, that one Pokemon's simple command put everything right again as if nothing happened..."

"Groudon and Kyogre both took off to who-knows-where," started Archie. "The weather in Hoenn has returned to its normal state...Hahaha... Maybe what we were trying to do was small, even meaningless, to Pokemon."  
>With that that the two took their leave.<p>

May walked over to Steven.

"It looks like Maxie and Archie have gone away somewhere... maybe to return the orbs..."

"Maybe."  
>What she <em>really <em>wanted to know was the status of the gym.

She turned to Wallace.

"May.. My eyes didn't deceive me. Thanks to your help, Sootopolis... no, all of Hoenn was saved. On behalf of the people, I thank you. This is a gift from me. Please accept it."

He handed her a CD.

"That hidden machine contains waterfall. To use it, however, you need the Sootopolis Gym Badge. Go on through whenever you're ready."

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 3<p>

My god this story is going to be short.

Oh well I wasn't expecting much from this mediocre entry into the series.

The only thing it added was Double Battles and a few new moves and Pokemon.

Also, Groudon is supposed to have an accent like Fry's old boss in Futurama and Kyogre is meant to sound like an up-tight business person. Rayquaza sounds and acts even a bit like Starrk from Bleach.


	4. Mindsets

Chapter 4

Mindsets

After a frustrating and somewhat painful ice puzzle, May finally met up with the gym leader, Juan.

"Let me ask you. Did you know? Ah, I should not be so coy. It was I who taught Wallace everything there is to know about Pokemon. Once, I had given up my position as the Gym Leader. In my place, I had entrusted Wallace with the gym. However, a

compelling reason arose for me to make a comeback. Ah, but enough chatter. Let us begin our match, shall we? Please, you shall bear witness to our artistry. A grand illusion of water sculpted by Pokemon and myself!"

He sent out a Luvdisk and May sent out her Absol.

Absol took out the first Pokemon, and Lombre took out the second, a Wiscash.

The third was A Sealeo, so May sent out Absol again.

Absol did fine, until Kingdra showed up.

That Pokemon used Double Team like crazy, and made it near impossible for Absol to land a blow.

However, after enough Hyper Potions to stand up to the waves of attacks from the Kingdra, it finally ran dry on power and Absol managed to finish it off.

"Ahahaha, excellent! Very well, you are the winner. From you, I sense the brilliant shine of skill that will overcome all. However, compared with me or even Wallace, you are lacking in elegance. Perhaps I should make you a loan of my outfit?"

"..."

"Hahaha, I merely jest! Rather than my clothes, I shall reward you with this, the Rain Badge."

Juan handed May the badge.

"Having the Rain Badge shall assure you the full obedience of all your Pokemon to your every command. The Rain Badge also serves as the second part to the HM Waterfall. Take this as well!"

He handed her a CD.

"That is the TM for Water Pulse! Also, The Trainers who have gathered all the Gym Badges of Hoenn should make way to the ultimate destination: The Pokémon League. Travel to the easternmost reaches of Hoenn, to the island of Ever Grande. There, you shall find the Pokemon League."

May came up with a plan.

Although in her mind it played childish cartoons for storytelling, the plan was a decent one at worst:

She had a Master Ball.

She knew where Rayquaza was.

The Pokemon League would be tough.

Catch Rayquaza, use it to beat the Pokemon League.

Simple enough.

X

Or not.

After taking several falls on her Mach Bike, May had deemed the thing indestructible.

However, she had finally returned to the top floor.

This time, Rayquaza was awake.

"_**Oh, it's you again. You remember what I said, right?"**_

"Yeah, I do!"

Rayquaza sighed and managed to get himself uncoiled into a fighting position and May sent out Absol.

For a distraction of course.

The last thing Rayquaza said before he was captured was:

"_**Well, fuck."**_

X

One trip to the PC later to exchange Swellow for Rayquaza and a trip to the Lillycove Department Store to go TM shopping, and May was set to head off to the Pokemon League.

After a long surf and a harrowing trip _up _a waterfall, May reached her destination.

However, as she tried to proceed into the cave, she met Wally again.

"Hey May! I bet you're surprised to see me here! I made it all the way here, and it's all thanks to you!"

"Don't say that! I know you worked hard to get this far yourself! You and your Pokemon!"

"Losing to you that one time made me stronger though! But... I'm not going to lose anymore! I'm going to win! For the Pokemon who gave me courage and strength! Okay, here I come!"

First up was an Altaria.

Rayquaza's Blizzard took care if that.

Next was a Delcatty.

A Hyper Beam put that one down.

Third on the roster? A Magneton.

After recovering from the Hyper Beam, Rayquaza sent out a Fire Blast that scorched the Magneton into a KO.

After that came a Rosellia.

Another fire blast took care of that.

The fifth Pokemon was a Gardevoir.

Absol was called in for this one.

A few Bite attacks and it went down.

That ended the battle.

"Wow! May, you are strong after all! I couldn't beat you today, but one of these days, I'll catch up to you!"  
>The two parted ways, May delving deeper into Victory Road and Wally leaving the way he had arrived.<p>

After lots of hiking in the dark and several Pokemon battles, May arrived at the Pokemon League.

After healing her team and stocking up on supplies, May presented her badges to the guards...

...and entered the Elite Four.

X

Bryan tossed the rock up again.

**'I lost it.'**

Again.

**'I got power hungry.'**

Once more.

**'I gave in to instinct.'**

He grasped the rock in his hand.

"**I'm nothing but a DAMN ANIMAL!"**

The rock flew like a bullet across the cave, nearly taking off Mew's left ear.

"**Well something's up with _you_."**

"**You bet. I came to terms the hard way I'm just an animal. Any illusion... any false hope of being human in some way deep down... gone. Pipe dreams."**

"**This temper tantrum seems like a rather human thing to me. Which brings me to why I'm here."**

Bryan raised an eyebrow. **"Eh?"**

"**You see, I've been tinkering with my Transform ability some. I need your opinion on this."**

"**Like hell I'd know if you transformed into a... Pokemon... right..."**

The transformation wasn't into that of a Pokemon.

It was that of a human.

Well, almost.

The form still needed some work, as humans didn't have pink cat ears or tails.

"Well? Is it accurate?"

"**W-well..."**

Bryan prided himself in being a moral man.

It was one of those things that he kept to try and remind him he used to be human.

So, when a small pink mouse... thing... turned into a cute girl in her very late teens or early twenties and was... lacking in the clothing department...well, it was logic and morals versus instinct.

"**W-well, it's accurate aside from the ears and tail and WOULD YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?"**

"Clothes? Oh, that's right! Humans wear clothes! Sorry, I can't do clothes. I can only transform me."

Bryan groaned.

Today was going to be a long day.

X

"Welcome challenger! I'm Sidney of the Elite Four!" The man greeted. "I like that look you're giving me. I guess you'll give me a good match. Alright, you and me, let's enjoy a battle that can only be staged here in the Pokemon League!"

Rayquaza completely annihilated the enemy team in its entirety.

"Well, listen to what this loser has to say. You've got what it takes to go far. Now, go on to the next room and enjoy your next battle!"

May did so and came face to face with a dark skinned girl.

"Ahahaha! I'm Phoebe of the Elite Four. I did my training on Mt. Pyre. While I trained, I gained the ability to commune with Ghost-type Pokemon. Yes, the bond I developed with Pokemon is extremely tight. So, come on, just try and see if you can even inflict damage on my Pokemon!"

Absol just straight kicked the crap out of Phoebe's team.

"There's a definite bond between you and your Pokemon, too. I didn't recognize it, so it's only natural that I lost. Yup, I'd like to see how far your bond will carry you. Go ahead, move to the next room."

May moved on to the next room after tending to her Absol; the Pokemon had suffered at the hands of the final Dusclops's Earthquake attack.

In the next room was a woman who was a bit older than Pheobe.

"Welcome, my name is Glacia of the Elite Four. I've traveled from afar to Hoenn so that I may hone my icy skills. But all I have seen are challenges by weak Trainers and their Pokemon. What about you? It would please me to no end if I could go all out against you!"

Rayquaza dealt with the enemy team with some difficulty due to its typing, but the varied moves won out.

"Advance to the next room. And there, confirm the truly fearsome side of the Pokemon League." commanded Glacia.

May healed up her team and proceeded into the next room.

"I am the last of the Pokemon League Elite Four, Drake the Dragon master! In their natural state, Pokemon are wild living things. They are free. At times, they hinder us. At times, they help us. For us to battle with Pokemon as partners, do you know what it takes? Do you know what is needed? If you don't, then you will never prevail over me!"

However, he wasn't the only one playing with dragons.

Rayquaza ripped through his team with Blizzard, all but the last Pokemon, a Kingdra, dropping it in one blow, the Kingdra taking two.

"You deserve every credit for coming this far as a Trainer of Pokemon. You do seem to know what is needed. Yes, what a Trainer needs is a virtuous heart. Pokemon touch the good hearts of Trainers and learn good from wrong. They touch the good hearts of

Trainers and grow strong. Go! Go onwards! The Champion is waiting!"

May walked forward into the next room and was confronted by Wallace.

"Welcome, May. That incident in Sootopolis City... That was superb work, putting an end to that crisis all by yourself. Oops! It wouldn't be fair to say that you alone ended the crisis. You overcome that difficult situation by working as one with your Pokemon.

We Trainers raise Pokemon by giving them items and by teaching them new techniques for battle. But we ourselves also learn many things from Pokemon. And this is where your achievements are put to the test against what others like you have achieved.

Now! Who can most elegantly dance with their Pokemon in Hoenn? Show me right here and now!"

Wallace sent out a Wailord. May damaged it with Absol, but the dark type was taken out. Rayquaza finished the round with Fly.

Next up was a Tenticruel.

Fly took it out, but not before Rayquaza was badly poisoned by Toxic.

Third was a Milotic.

It took out Rayquaza, forcing May to hold out while she healed the Pokemon, who finished off the Milotic in one swift blow from Fly.

After that was a Gyarados.

One Fly and One Blizzard attack ended that round quickly.

Two Fire Blasts took out the next Pokemon, a Ludicolo.

Finally was a Wiscash. Two Fly attacks put it down.

The battle was over.

May had won.

"I, the Champion, fall in defeat... That was wonderful work. You were elegant, infuriatingly so. And yet it was utterly glorious! Kudos to you, May! You are a truly noble Pokemon Trainer!"

There was silence for but a moment. Then Wallace continued.

"The Pokémon you sent into battle... At times they danced like a spring breeze, and at times they struck like lightning. It was with light, yet surefooted, elegance that you led your Pokémon. Even I felt bedazzled by your masterful performance! You now stand at the glorious peak of the Pokémon League. I now proclaim you to be the new Hoenn region... "

He stopped as Brendan approached. "May! How would you like some advice before... you challenge the... champion?"

"Uh... you're a little late..."

"May.. are you saying... you beat the champion?"

Then Birch ran into the room. "See? What did I tell you, Brendan? Didn't I tell you you didn't need to worry about May?"

He turned to May. "May... you've finally done it. When I heard that you defeated your _own father _at Petalburg's Gym, I though perhaps you had a chance. But to think you've actually become the Champion! Anyways, congratulations! Now, go proudly into the final room!"

"May! No, let me rephrase that properly. The new Champion! Come with me."

He turned to Brendan.

"I'm sorry, but... From here on, only those Trainers who have become Champions may enter. You'll have to wait outside with Prof. Birch."

"Whaat?" He sighed. "It can't be helped if that's the rule. May! Way to go! Congratulations!"

May and Wallace proceeded into the next room.

"This room... This is where we keep records of Pokemon that prevailed through harsh battles. It is here that the League Champions are honored. Come on, let's record your name as a Trainer who triumphed over the Pokemon League, and the names of the partners who battled with you." May and Wallace proceeded to a machine that logged the Pokemon in May's party and herself into the archives of Champions past.

However, May's adventures weren't over quite yet...

* * *

><p>"<strong>So what you're saying is that if you give me your DNA, I can use Transform?"<strong>

Bryan burst out in telepathic laughter.

"**Oh you're killing me here! That's insane! That defies all logic!"**

Mew put her hands on her hips.

"That isn't nice to say to someone who's trying to help you!"

Bryan had eventually gotten over the fact she was nude; he just had to keep his eyes on her face instead of letting them wander, and his embarrassment stayed hidden.

"**Help me... right... this is another one of your little pranks isn't it? Well if your aim was to cheer me up, it certainly worked!"** He burst out into laughter again.

Mew marched over to him and did something unexpected; She kissed him, open mouth.

He panicked instantly, the situation _more _than disturbing; even if _he _was the Pokemon, this crossed so many boundaries.

She broke away. "There. Now focus on your human form and it should work."

"**A-are you crazy? Do you know how many boundaries you crossed with that? Even if you just _look _human, kissing a Pokemon (me)...that's sick!"**

"Oh shut up and try it!"

Bryan calmed himself and focused. He slowly felt his form change.

It wasn't painful per-say, more of a tingling throughout his entire body.

Which was now human.

However, there were some changes to his appearance; His hair had a deep violet secondary hue to it instead of pure black hair. His muscles were also a bit more defined.

Not too much, but it was noticeable. He was afraid to try talking at first, but eventually managed:

"It worked..."

He grinned and laughed.

"IT WORKED!"

He was unable to control himself and in his mindless glee he ran over and threw his arms around Mew.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She turned a light shade of pink and let out a cough.

That was when Bryan realized _he was nude as well._

"I-I'll have to solve this. Stay here."

He changed back to Pokemon Form and vanished.

* * *

><p>The next morning, May finished getting dressed and walked downstairs.<p>

She was treated to a surprise; her father was home.

"Dad?"

"Hm? Hey it's May!" He said, standing up and walking over to her.

"It's been a while since I saw you last, but you look a bit...stronger somehow. That's the impression that I get. But your old man hasn't given up yet! Oh yes, I have something for you, it came from someone named Mr. Briney."

He handed may an S.S. Ticket.

"It's a ticket to a ferry... If I recall there are ferry ports in Lillycove and Slateport. Well, I'd better get back to the gym."

He kissed May's mother. "Thanks for looking after the house while I'm away, dear."

With that Norman took off. May's mother sighed.

"That father of yours... he comes home for the first time in forever, and all he talks about is Pokemon. He should relax and stay a while longer."

"_This just in-"_

May and her mother turned to the TV.

"Is that a breaking news story?"

"_In various locales in Hoenn, there have been reports of..." _The mic fuzzed for a moment. _"Colored Pokemon in flight. The identity of this Pokemon is currently unknown. We now return you to your regularly scheduled programing."_

"May, did you hear that?" asked May's mother. "What color did the announcer say the Pokemon was?"

May had barely caught the color, but she managed to hear it.

"It was red!"

"Isn't that something? I guess there are still undiscovered Pokemon!"

* * *

><p>After returning with clothing for the two of them, Bryan dressed himself and Mew reluctantly did the same.<p>

It wasn't so much the look she had distaste for, the outfit was cute for sure; no, it was the discomfort of wearing clothes period.

However she had something she wanted Bryan to do.

"Wait here, please!" Mew vanished and reappeared a moment later with an old sea chart.

"Take this to May in Littleroot if you would?"

"Sure... but why?"

"You'll see!"

"I don't know... I don' feel like playing delivery boy..."

"For me?"

Bryan sighed. One habit she had developed was using 'puppy dog eyes', something he couldn't say no to.

"Fine, fine."

He vanished.

* * *

><p>May left the house and was met with Brendan and Birch.<p>

"Well, well May! That was some impressive work out there! I knew there was something special about you when I first saw you, but I never expected this! Oh yes, do you still have that pokedex I gave you?"

"Yes sir, why?"

"I have something to show you. Come to my lab." The three headed to the lab.

"May, Brendan, I've had the both of you help me study Pokemon. Thanks to your help, new facts are coming to light. It appears that in the Hoenn region, there are also Pokemon from other regions. It goes to show how rich and varied the environments of

Hoenn are. That's why I think it necessary to upgrade your Pokedexes to National Mode. Here, let me see them."

The two teens handed the devices to Birch and he inserted a Thumb Drive into a port on each. He returned the devices to May and Brendan and May was about to head off when the door to the lab opened.

"May! Glad I cought you before you ran off!"

The face was alien, but the voice was familiar.

"...Bryan?"

"Ah, so you recognized my voice! Anyway, I have something for you from Mew. She wouldn't tell me what it was about."

Bryan ran over and handed the Old Sea Map to May.

"Well, I'm off. Later!" He sprinted out the door and teleported back to his home.

* * *

><p>A trip to Lillycove later, May looked at the map and showed it to the woman who checked the tickets.<p>

"Can you take me here?"

"I know someone who can help you better with that."

She entered the boat and a sailor came out.

"What's up, Youngster? Let me see that map..."

He whistled.

"Boy, this is quite a ways. I'm afraid I can't help you..."

"Hold on a second!"

None other than Mr. Briney himself shoved past the sailor.

"What's the idea of turning down someone I owe so much to?"

Briney turned to May, who was surprised.  
>"Mr. Briney?"<p>

"I was made honorary captain of this ship! Seeing it brought back my sea legs. Now, about your map. Let's go find that island!"

The two entered the boat and it set off.

* * *

><p>Bryan was confused when he returned. Mew was gone.<p>

"Oh no... what is she doing now?"

* * *

><p>After some hiking may entered the forest on the island.<p>

She caught a brief glimpse of something small and pink before it darted off.

May gave chase.

After a long chase in tall Grass, May caught up to the Pokemon.

"**Oooh... You found me! That was fun!"**

"What...are you?"

"**I am Mew. I decided I'd like to play a game with you! Don't you feel lucky?"**

"So you just wanted to play a game?"

"**Yep! You're fun though, and it would be sad if you left! So,"**

Mew vanished into the grass again.

"...I'll come with you! We'll have so much fun! That, and I'm sure that Bryan is paranoid right now. He likes to keep me under his thumb because he thinks I might cause trouble! Can you believe that?"

"How did you...?"

"You like it? I just recently learned how to transform into a human! My ears still won't go away though..."

She stroked one of them lightly.

"Where did you-!"

"I hid the clothes here! Bryan got them for me. Aren't they cute?"

Rayquaza burst out of his pokeball.

"_**Mew... Mew, Mew, Mew... Honestly have you no shame? You know that kid is mentally unstable from his recent experience. Why th' hell'd you leave him all alone?"**_

"Aww, you're no fun!"

Mew's levitation was fully functioning, so she levitated up and flicked Rayquaza on the nose.

He flinched comically.

"Get with the program, Rayquaza! It's about having fun!"

_**"Not yet."**_

He moved his head to slightly above May's eye level.

"_**We need to talk, kid. Groudon and Kyogre are still out there. If you don't catch them, we could wind up in a situation like before. Understand?"**_

"Oh! Let's find Latias too! She's so much fun to be around! She understands what fun is. She's like, the ultimate Tag Champion!"

"_**...and there's still **_**them... ****_But May doesn't have the right Pokemon to get to those three yet. And let's not forget about _him._ That crazy bastard from space... I swear I wanna kill him."_**

"Aww that's mean! He's just misunderstood!"

Mew pouted, spinning in the air.

"_**Could you stop that?"**_

Rayquaza grabbed Mew out of the air in his tail.

She teleported out of his grip and he growled before returning to his Pokeball.

"Oh! Let's go to that Weather Institute! Maybe they can help find Groudon and Kyogre!"

After returning to the mainland of Hoenn, They set out to Fortree.

* * *

><p>Bryan tracked them and met them there.<p>

"Mew! Where the hell were you? And why are you with May?"

"I was at my island! May came and we played hide and seek! It was fun until Rayquaza decided to ruin it with his serious talk!"

"I see. Where are you going now?"

"To the Weather station," May informed. "We're going to try and find Groudon and Kyogre."

"Come on! You come too, Bryan!"

"Wha-? Wait!"

Mew grabbed his hand and started dragging him with a spring in her step, causing Bryan to struggle to stay standing.

May giggled and followed the two.

* * *

><p>"It appears there's a drought over route 116," informed the meteorologist.<p>

"Then that's where we need to be," Bryan told May.

After a quick Fly to Verdanturf town and a trip through the nearby tunnel, they found their destination.

After entering the cave and delving deeper, they ran into Groudon again.

Bryan growled at the Pokemon.

"_**Ey... whadda think yous is doins here? Dis is my cave, kapeesh? You should leave befores I clobber ya."**_

May sent out Rayquaza to battle the giant.

Several Ultra Balls later, May finally managed to catch Groudon.

"About time that fatass got what was coming to him." Muttered Bryan.

After trading out Lairon for Groudon, group headed back to the Weather Institute.

The discovered that a massive storm was on Route 129.

After diving into the water, they found the Cavern where Kyogre was.

"_**Oh... you again. I assume you are here for battle, b=not pleasantries however. Very well. Begin."**_

After a long battle with Rayquaza, Kyogre was finally crammed into a Net Ball.

"_**Good for you, now we have to get you a Relincanth and a Wailord. Don't ask me why those three are so fucked up in the head. They like riddles."**_

"They?" asked May and Bryan simultaneously.

"Yep! The Regis!"

"The what?"

"_**Regice, Registeel, and Regirock. You thought Groudon and Kyogre were senile old coots? Just wait until you meet these three. They lost their marbles when Regigigas left Hoenn for Sinnoh a few thousand years ago."**_

"Aww... But I wanna see Latias again! She's always running around, so we never get to talk!" Mew pouted.

The group made a difficult effort to catch up to Latias, but they finally did.

Mew changed back into Pokemon Form and flew up to the dragon-type. The two chatted for a bit before mew returned to the group.

Thankfully they were alone, because Mew had yet to learn about modesty.

She dressed again after a chiding from Bryan and they decided to hunt for Relicanth and Wailord or its pre-evolution, Wailmer.

* * *

><p>The Relicanth was easy enough to catch, although fighting underwater was a bit nerve wracking.<p>

The Wailmer required May to get ahold of a Super Rod, and even then it took forever to catch.

Of course, that was mostly because May couldn't fish to save her life.

But, once she managed to catch the Wailmer she immediately started training it.

After several battles, most of which were rematches against people she'd registered in her PokeNav, the Pokemon evolved.

Rayquaza told her that she'd need to head out to the Rapids west of Pacifilog town to find her destination.

After diving again, May was confronted with raised dots on various stone walls.

"Braile..." mused Bryan.

"Braile? You mean like what the blind read with?"

"Yes, exactly. Let me translate. Having the intellect of a supercomputer and some pre-programed knowledge helps in these situations."

"_In this cave we have lived._

_We owe all to the Pokémon._

_But, we sealed the Pokémon away._

_We feared it._

_Those with courage, those with hope._

_Open a door. An eternal Pokémon waits."_

He translated.

"What does it mean?" asked May.

"Nothing from what I can tell as of now. However, this one simply says 'use dig'. Go figure." He motioned to the braille on the far wall.

May was lucky she had the TM on hand, and taught it to Blaziken.

"Try using on the wall." Bryan suggested. Blaziken did so after May instructed him to, and the wall crumbled away.

"Interesting. Let's keep going."

The group headed into another room. The braile on most of the stone was faded and illegible, but the code on the far wall was pristine.

"What's this one say?" May asked.

"_First comes Relicanth._

_Last comes Wailord."_

"Try arranging the pokeballs on your belt in a certain order, Relicanth in front, and Wailord in the back."

May did so and the cavern shook violently.

Then it stopped.

"What happened...?" asked May.

"I don't-!" he froze and his eyes widened. "This power... one...two...three! Three of them! That must be what the text meant. They sealed away three Pokemon that were very powerful... whoever 'they' were...and we just broke that seal. Come on, I'll help

you find them. Their power is _really _hard to miss."

The group made their way to Mauville first. Putting on her Go-Goggles, May made her way into the desert.

Mew and Bryan were lacking that protection, however.

That didn't stop them though.

Bryan scooped up Mew and told her to keep her eyes closed.

Bryan managed a weak barrier that blocked the sand from his eyes mostly, but he had to blink every now and then to keep the grains from blinding him.

Eventually they managed to find the Desert Ruins. Bryan put Mew down and walked over to the Braile.

"_LEFT, LEFT, _

_DOWN, DOWN. _

_THEN, USE _

_ROCK SMASH."_

"Okay, get fatass out here." Bryan instructed.

May called out Groudon.

"Okay, tubby, you're going to get a nice work out. Use Rock smash..."

Bryan followed the instructions on the stone.

"Here."

He pointed to the floor.

May nodded and Groudon brought his claw down, barely missing Bryan.

"Hey!"

A door opened in the cave wall.

"Let's not keep whatever's in there waiting," said Bryan.

May called back Groudon and proceeded into the cave.

What appeared to be a stone statue sat still in the center of the room.

Then the 'eyes' started flashing wildly and it attacked.

May sent out her Wailord, intent on catching the stone Pokemon.

After it weakened Regirock, the mindless legendary crushed the Wailord with Superpower.

May sent out Groudon to take the hits while she started lobbing Ultra Balls, Great Balls and any random type of Pokeball she had on her at the creature.

After Groudon got the living crap kicked out of him, an Ultra Ball finally snapped shut.

"One down, two to go..." sighed Bryan.

X

END CHAPTER 4

And so May catches the first of the Regis.

Bryan has literally become only useful as a translator at this point, and Mew is there mainly to annoy Bryan, although how much of it is malicious and how much of it is playful is uncertain... particularly to Bryan himself.


	5. The Final

Chapter 5

The Final

Next of the trio was Registeel.

They entered the stone mound.

"_THOSE WHO _

INHERIT OUR

WILL, SHINE

IN THE MIDDLE. "

"Shine...Shine... Ah! May do you have a Pokemon that knows flash?" Bryan asked.

"Of course!" She sent out her Kadabra.

"Okay... Kadabra... Stand in the center of the room and use flash." Bryan instructed.

"_Is that what the wall means then?"_

"...Y-yes..."

He didn't like speaking to Pokemon, despite being one now. Telepathy was one thing, but actual speech was different.

Even the first time he heard Gardevior he freaked out a bit.

He also noted Pokemon language was as fluent as his own human language was to him, but telepathy was only strong in the Abra family and legendaries; Gardevior's English was broken and simple.

However, the trick worked and a door opened in the cave wall.

This time Blaziken took the lead.

After a good deal of damage had been dealt, May swapped out to Groudon, who once more tanked the attacks while May threw pokeballs.

A Timer Ball caught this Regi.

After a trip to the Pokemon Center and the Mart in nearby Lillycove, and the trio headed to Dewford.

From there, they surfed north-west until they found a lone island.

"_STAY CLOSE _

_TO THE WALL. _

_RUN AROUND _

_ONE LAP. "_

"This one's simple, May. Just run a lap around the cave hugging the wall clockwise."

"Aww... Nobody said this'd be gym class!"

"It's one short lap! Get running!"

May groaned and took off.

When she made it back the door opened.

Blaziken once more took the lead.

After Rayquaza tanked the enemy, another Timer Ball made the catch.

After healing up, May and company, now at Lillycove, picked up a strange pass off the ground.

It looked like a boat pass, but it was designed differently.

May took it to the boat.

This time, the Sailor brought out was more than willing to take them there.

Upon arrival on the island, a small, black triangle was found on the ground.

May went over and touched it... and it moved.

Bryan shivered; it was as if something was analyzing his DNA...

May chased the stone several more times...

before it exploded.

In its place...

Was Deoxys.

Bryan screamed and lost control of his transformation.

He quickly teleported out of his clothing as not to ruin it, now in Hybrid Forme.

He clutched his head in agony, letting out a feral cry.

"**GAH! What...is this?"**

"**...You're the one who I felt," **Deoxys said. **"Your DNA is scrambled. It isn't Pokemon or Human. That can't be."**

A new wave of pain washed through Bryan's body and he cried out in agony again.

"Bryan!" Mew started to him but Bryan shook his head.

"**Stay...Stay back!"**

"**I see... you have Mew's genes... and the genes of _two _humans... interesting."**

"Stop it!" Yelled May.

"**Oh?" **Bryan fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

Mew rushed to his side and helped him to his feet.

"**Who are you, human? Your genes... they are pure. Bred for battle. Fight me."**

May used the same strategy she had used with the Regis, and it paid off.

An ultra ball had captured the being.

By this point Bryan had managed to transform again and get his clothes back on.

After returning to Lilycove, a very familiar Skarmory appeared, holding a letter.

It dropped the letter in May's hand and took off.

The letter was from Steven; he said he had something he wanted her to have at his house, and that he would not be returning for some time.

May traveled to Mossdeep and found that he had left her a Pokemon, Beldum.

May pondered what to do now that she could safely call herself the toughest trainer in all of Hoenn.

She'd heard on the news about a "Battle Frontier".

That might be good.

Bryan returned to his family after all this time.

He didn't explain his situation to them yet; he didn't want to ruin a happy reunion.

The funniest part?

They grouped Mew as his Girlfriend.

She didn't seem to mind, to Bryan's surprise.

She created a false name, one she would use five years later in Sinnoh:

Genesis.

May got a hold of Latias eventually, about a year later.

* * *

><p>END STORY<p>

Now you know why I hate Emerald; too damn short.

Anyways, with this done, we can finish up Platinum: Story of Two and YinWhite.

Plus, I have some nice Crossover goodness planned in the future.

Stay tuned for those updates and the Crossover.


End file.
